Michael Jackson
pisi|Michael Jackson (1988) Michael Joseph Jackson (29. august 1958 Gary, Indiana – 25. juuni 2009 Los Angeles, California) oli USA laulja ja laulukirjutaja. Teda on nimetatud popikuningaks ja ta oli üks kõige populaarsemaid meelelahutajaid läbi aegade. Tänu oma muusikale ning tantsu- ja riietusstiilile oli ta neli aastakümmet ülemaailmselt tuntud popikoon, kelle tegevust varjutas samal ajal tema äärmiselt kummaline elustiil. Jackson sündis 1959. aastal Indiana osariigis Garys üheksalapselises perekonnas seitsmenda lapsena. Esimest korda esines ta 1964. aastal koos oma vanemate vendadega pereansambli Jackson 5 liikmena. 1960. aastate lõpus sõlmis ansambel plaadilepingu Motowniga. 1972. aastal salvestas Jackson oma esimese sooloalbumi "Got to Be There". 1980. aastatel muutus Jackson popmuusika maastikul valitsevaks figuuriks. 1982. aastal tuli välja ülipopulaarne album "Thriller", mida müüdi USA-s 21 miljonit ja üle maailma veel 27 miljonit. 1983. aastal näitas Jackson esimest korda oma kaubamärgiks saanud nn kuukõnnakuga tantsu (moonwalk), esitades "Billie Jeani". Tema muusikavideod aitasid purustada rassilisi barjääre, samuti sai muusikavideodest uus kunstiliik ja muusikaturunduse viis. Tänu nende muusikavideote edule kasvas ka muusikakanali MTV populaarsus. Tema erilist lauluhäält, tantsustiili ja kommet laval üht kinnast kanda on jäljendanud paljud tema fännid üle maailma, samuti on mõjutanud paljusid hilisemaid muusikuid. 1987. aastal ilmunud albumil "Bad" singlid "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", "Bad", "The Way You Make Me Feel", "Man in the Mirror" ja "Dirty Diana" jõudsid kõik USA singlite edetabelis Billboard Hot 100 esikohale, millega "Bad" oli esimene album, mille viis singlit jõudsid USA-s esikohale. Jacksoni edu jätkus ka 1990. aastatel, mil ta tegi mitu maailmaturneed ning andis seejuures 22. augustil 1997 kontserdi ka Tallinnas. Tema album "Thriller" on läbi aegade enimmüüdud album, mida on väidetavalt maailmas müüdud 66 miljonit. Tema teised albumid "Off the Wall" (1979), "Bad" (1987), "Dangerous" (1991) ja "HIStory" (1995) kuuluvad samuti läbiaegade enimmüüdud albumite hulka. 1997. aastal võeti Rock'n'rolli Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks The Jackson 5 liikmena ja 2001. aastal sooloartistina, samuti on ta võetud Laulukirjutajate Kuulsuste Halli liikmeks. Ta pälvis arvukalt auhindu, sealhulgas 20 Grammy auhinda, 17 Billboardi muusikaauhinda, 26 Ameerika muusikaauhinda (AMA), 16 Maailma muusikaauhinda (WMA) ja kuus Briti muusikaauhinda (BRIT Awards). Tema nimel on 39 Guinnessi maailmarekordit. Kokku jõudis Billboardi edetabelis esikohale 13 tema singlit, mille poolest on ta läbi aegade edukaim meessooloartist. Ta sai esimeseks artistiks ajaloos, kelle singlit on jõudnud Billboardi edetabeli esikümnesse viiel aastakümnel, kui tema singel "Love Never Felt So Good" jõudis 2014. aastal üheksandale kohale. Kokku on tema plaate maailmas müüdud 300–350 miljonit, millega ta jääb alla ainult Elvis Presleyle ja The Beatlesile. 2009. aastal plaanis ta muusikasse tagasitulekut, kinnitades Londonis toimuvat kontsertsarja "This Is It", mille kavandatud algus oli 2009. aasta juuli. Mõni nädal enne kontsertsarja algust suri Jackson ootamatult 25. juunil 50-aastasena propofooli ja bentsodiatsepiini üleannustamisest tingitud südame seiskumise tagajärjel. Los Angelese maakonna koroner luges tema surma mõrvaks ning Jacksoni ihuarst mõisteti ettekavatsemata tapmises süüdi. Jackson on maetud California osariigis Glendale'is asuvale Forest Lawn Memorial Parki surnuaeda. Tema mälestusteenistust jälgisid miljonid inimesed üle maailma. Jackson on mitu aastat on olnud enimteeninud surnud kuulsus. Eraelu 1993. aastal süüdistati Jacksoni 13-aastase poisi seksuaalses ahistamises. Samal aastal andis Jackson teada, et ta on sõltuv valuvaigistitest, mille järel katkestas maailmaturnee. 1994. aasta mais abiellus Jackson Elvis Presley ainsa lapse Lisa Marie Presleyga. 1996. aastal ta lahutas Presleyst ja abiellus oma kauaaegse sõbranna Debbie Rowe'iga, kellega sai kaks last. Rowe'ist lahutas 1999. aastal. 2003. aastal läks eetrisse teledokumentaal, milles väideti, et Jackson magas enduiselt koos noorte poistega ning et ta oli saanud surrogaatemalt kolmanda lapse. 2005. aastal algas kohtuprotsess 13-aastase poisi ahistamises pärast 2003. aastal. Jacksoni mõisteti õigeks ning ta kolis USA-st elama Bahreini. Ta veetis hiljem aega ka Iirimaal ja Prantsusmaal. Diskograafia ;Stuudioalbumid * "Got to Be There" (1972) * "Ben" (1972) * "Music & Me" (1973) * "Forever, Michael" (1975) * "Off the Wall" (1979) * "Thriller" (1982) * "Bad" (1987) * "Dangerous" (1991) * "HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I" (1995) * "Invincible" (2001) ;Postuumsed albumid * "Michael" (2010) * "Xscape" (2014) ;Esikohahitid * 1972 – "Ben" (1 nädal) * 1979 – "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough" (1 nädal) * 1980 – "Rock with You" (4 nädalat) * 1983 – "Billie Jean" (7 nädalat) * 1983 – "Beat It" (3 nädalat) * 1983 – "Say Say Say" (koos Paul McCartneyga) (6 nädalat) * 1987 – "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" (koos Siedah Garrettiga) (1 nädal) * 1987 – "Bad" (2 nädalat) * 1987 – "The Way You Make Me Feel" (1 nädal) * 1988 – "Man in the Mirror" (2 nädalat) * 1988 – "Dirty Diana" (1 nädal) * 1991 – "Black or White" (7 nädalat) * 1995 – "You Are Not Alone" (1 nädal) Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht Jackson Jackson Jackson